Harry Potter and war for survival
by yodavm
Summary: Everyone abounds Harry in 4th year after his name came out of GOF . Even Hermione , depressed and lonely Harry try to kill himself and when he died he meat Lily in limbo who revels more secrets that change Harry's life
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the war for survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and not making any kind of money from it.

Minor crossover from assassin's creed and lord of the rings as I am big fan of both of them. Muggels still lies in renaissance .

Chapter 1: I had enough.

"Splash" sound heard in silence as Harry Potter sit besides black lake. He huffed, today his name came out of Goblet of fire, No one believed him that he did not put his name in goblet. But most hurting was Ron he openly accuse him of glory hound. Gryffindor sided with him called him looser ,layer ,glory hound , Hermione don't believe them but Gryffindor left her no choice , either she would have choose to stay with him and take abuse and wrath of whole house or abandon him . It's clear she choose to stay with house. in their first year Harry jump on troll's back without even second thought to save her life and now she left him alone , sure in the third year she helped him but it feels like she do it to repay her debit and now it's paid so she no longer obligated to help him. And Ron, he saved his sister from Tom Riddle by slaying Sixty foot long, thousand year old basilisk and nearly dying in the process.

Each year he comes at Hogwarts and each year he faces death and every summer thrown back to Dursles for taking their abuse. He is tired now, He just wants to left in peace. ' I guess peace will never come to me till I am alive' Harry take out his wand and cast a cutting curse on wrist of his left hand he winked at hitting of spell but watch is blood coming out of his hand "mom , dad I am coming" whispered Harry to himself . A white owl swooped in the air and fly as fast she could towards her master, she landed besides harry she screeched in panic as she can't do anything "Shhhh, don't afraid Hedwig, I am going to meet my parents, finally. I want to see them for so long and its finally happening " White owl looked at harry Sadly "Don't be sad Hedwig , After I am gone travel the world , find good owl and lay some eggs-OW" As Hedwig nipped his ear 'silly Human'. Harry can feel his body getting numb , his flowing blood mixed with lake making it red near the shore where harry lay silently with his familiar " It's time Hed , Goodbye" his owl hooted ones saying she will miss him "me too" . With that harry close his eyes.

With bright light harry opened his eyes, first sight he saw that his mother, her bright green eyes meet with Harry; She opened her arms inviting Harry. He don't waste a second "MOM" with cry he hugged her. Tears of joy are flowing out of his eyes; both mother and son crying hysterically.

Both of them controlled themselves but love each other evident in their eyes "Let me see you first" Lily said cupping Harry's cheeks as she observes her son. She watched. It's clear that he is underfed, short, and thin for her licking. She inwardly frowns but kept her smile on face. She watched as her sons green eyes watching her face. Lily smile kindly at him

Harry dreamed this moment thousands of time. When he found how his parents looked his dreams expands to thousands of possibilities. He begs to whomever the almighty or greater power for just one minute with them. He watched mom watching him. She have a smile on her face at beginning its genuine but as she observed him , it's clear her smile become fake and anger flashing in her eyes . Honestly he can understand he is not that good looking and aunt peautonia and uncle vermons abuse did take a turn on him . Mrs. Wisealy compare Ginny with mom, They are all wrong. She is most beautiful woman he ever saw. Her red hairs are far redder than anyone he ever seen. Her green eyes are intense, just like him. Harry surprised that when he looked closely, shape of lily's face is angular just like him even shape of her nose eyes is exactly same . Only his hairs are like dad. When their eyes meet her loving smile returned. "Mom where is Dad?"

Lily smiled kindly at Harry. "He passed away Harry; His soul is in peace waiting for us." Lily saw the look in his eyes "No Harry, we can't go there. I because I cannot rest in peace till you are happily settled in your life and you because you still have lot of things to do."

Harry take time to totally understand what mom had said. "Wait, I am not dead?"

Lily shook her head. "We are in limbo, a dimension between life and death." First time Harry observed his surroundings. It's completely white till his eyes can see. Lily waved her hands and a comfortable double seat sofa appeared. Both of them sit there never opening there crossed hands. "Look at that" Lilly pointed at small ugly creature lying at long distance, a big sphere arrived there from nowhere and pierced that creature and both of them vanished. "Do you know what that is?" Harry shook his head. "That was a part of Voldamort's soul which was inside your scar on head." Harry fearfully tightens his grip on his mother's hand. Lily put hand over him protectively and pulled him in hug rubbing his back. While it's too much; Harry is not going to complain about anything. "It's gone now baby." Harry just accepted her warm embrace. 'Mom's hugs are way better and full of live than and less tight too.'

"It leached to you after killing cure rebounded and destroyed his body. That's how he was alive this long; He created soul anchors by splitting his soul by doing most evil things. Those abominations holding his soul in living plain."

"Enough of that. Let's talk about you. I have been watching you harry form the moment my soul left my body. Everything honey and I am happy to say I am proud of you how you turn out, you are most pure soul I have ever seen. You don't know how proud I feel when you defied 60 feet 1000 year old Basilisk with mare sward, Repelled 100 dementores with your Petronius and killed Quirrel, While I am not happy that you have to face them but nerveless I am proud, just you wait when I tell your father how you become seeker in your first year, he will be so proud"

Harry never feels so…so loved? Is this hoe love feels. Harry asked himself. A sense of pride as his mother brag about his achievements .Smile on his face is splitting his face.

Lily smiled at her son but sighed remembering why death allowed her to talk with her beloved son. "Harry dear, Death send me to talk to you. There is a prophecy is simply state that

"ONE WHO BETRAYED BY ALL He HELD DEAR

HE WHO TOUCHED BY DEATH

BLEASED WITH AIR AND LIGHTNING

HE WILL FAUGHT A GRATE WAR ON Five FRONTS

AND BECOME VICTORIOUS ENSURING THE BIGGINING OF NEW ERA OF MAGIC"

"While it's clear but I don't know all of the facts, I only know that it is you prophecy talk about. I know it's big burden on your shoulder but remember that even when everyone leave you , I will be always be with you watching over you ,waiting for you . So never think you are alone ever and if you try to do suicide like now. You wish you would never have been dead. Do you understand that baby?" Said lily too sweetly to his liking, he fearfully nodded.

"Good now let's talk about something more cheerful." And they talked what seems like hours. Lily telling stories of her and James , her time at Hogwarts , Stores when he was baby, Harry's potential girlfriend or Girlfriend's as lily hinted him , They talked about what Harry is going to do in tournament after going back , His wrong choices he made in life and how is he going to repair that….

Sounds like rumbling echoed "I guess it's time son." Harry tightly hugged lily who hugged him back. "I love mom, I will make you and dad proud." "Love you too son, you already, made us prouder. Just don't forget to live your live, Find love and..." A loud rumbling echoed again , Lily sighed "Its finished , Goodbye son and good luck and love you " as she kissed Harry's forehead tenderly , White light blind him , lily's presence faded with that harry potter arrived back in land of living.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and war for survival

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and not making any kind of money from it.

AN: Some people asked me if it is Harry/Multi fic.. Pairings are not decided yet so all the suggestions are accepted. I don't have problem with both Harry/single and Harry/Multi so if you have any suggestion, you can add it in review or PM me.

Other one is lots of people asked me if it's one of those 'Super Harry' with lots of inheritance from lots of Ancient and Nobel Houses making harry politically powerful and extremely rich. Then answer is 'NO'. Sorry if you are disappointed. This harry is smart who will write his own destiny. But yes this fic contains some politics.

-Chapter 2:

Hedwig watched her master's blood flowing out his wrist; she can fell her bond with her master weakening. She sat near her master for spending last of his moments with him. Now and then she Hoot. Sadness was evident in her voice. She would have cried if it was possible to her owl boy.

15 min. passed her and masters bond finally completely vanished, she just going to fly; then she felt it! Bond forming again! She looked back at her master, spilled blood on the ground and lake flowing back in his wrist. His pale skin gaining color and then his eyes opened.

First thing Harry opened his eyes is Hedwig fluttering over his chest. He chuckled "I know you are happy that I am back , sorry for canceling your world tour and –OW OW OW OW" As Hedwig jumped and start poking Harry on his face "OK sorry, sorry I will not doing it again" Which seems to calm angry owl. Harry affectionately rubbed her neck "You are scary smart girl. (Pause) But you are special to me. (Pause) you know hed, when I died I meet my mum. She was locking over us and she is very proud of me. She is very loving, beautiful and strong and scary" Harry shuddered when he remembered lily's warning about his suicide. "I am very happy Hedwig, very happy. I don't need anyone to rely on now. Someone entered my name in this tournament to kill me but hell with them first I was only thinking about surviving this tournament but now I am going to win this girl and going to show them what can 'The Potter' can do." Harry looked at Hedwig who clearly looking at him saying 'arrogant much?' Harry laughed "Not arrogant girl; just confident." Both of them sit there at shore of the lake for an hour more taking and hooting.

Next day when harry woke up in his dorm bed. It's still early, He looked around Dean waking up, Seamus already awake waking toward s shower room, Neville and Ron both snoring. Then Harry realized he is not wearing his glasses. First time in life harry can see without glasses and his vision is clearer than ever. He walked in shower felling lighter like a huge weight lifted from his shoulder. 'Mom said that voldie's soul leaching my magic causing some problem with body but this is just amazing'.

Harry done first thing after getting ready for the day is walking towards hospital wing .As he passed common room only few students were there including Hermione who completely ignored him without any emotions on her face. It hurt Harry to see his best friend abandon him. 'It's hard to live without them. I guess it will take time to get used to'

As Harry entered Hospital wing madam Pomfrey doing her daily routine, checking supplies, throwing expired items and potions. She saw Harry entering the wing. "Tournament not even started and you need healer Mr. Potter" Harry moved hand through his messy hairs. Harry chuckled. Pomfrey surprised at Harry's cheerful mood, He is happier than she ever saw him. "Not quite Madam Pomfrey, Just asking for some questions" Pomfrey raised her eyebrows "What question Mr. Potter?"

"Did you ever done my complete checkup?" Pomfrey shook her head. "I don't Mr. Potter, before the term begins every magical child have to do a checkup in or certified practicing healer. It's a rule so I don't bother doing them as if anyone has any problem they approached me regarding it."

"It's a rule and no one feel concerned to inform me about it."Harry grumbled. Pomfrey heard it "What do you mean Mr. Potter?" "Madam Pomfrey I doesn't even hear about this rule hell I don't even go to St. Mongols as far as I remember." Madam Pomfrey stared at Harry for second "I am not surprised Mr. Potter. When you arrived at Hogwarts in first year. I saw how thin and short you are for your age. I thought this possibility that somehow they forgot to tell you. I even talk to headmaster almost every year. He said he will look into it so I give it rest."

'Why did Dumbledore do this?' thought Harry. "Well they forgot and I would like to do it now if you don't have any problem with it." "Of Course Mr. Potter That's what I do. But can I ask what brought this on?" Harry smiled. "Someone put my name in this dangerous tournament for some alternate motive but if I am going to participate in it anyway then why don't give my fullest?" Pomfrey grimaced. Over the year she watched this young man lot of time in her care. Every year with nearly dying with different reasons so she very well know this alternate motive is something life threatening.

"Certainly Mr. Potter. Lay on one of the beds." Pomfrey said entering full healer mode ordering her patient. Harry followed it. As he laid Pomfrey begin muttering some healing spells under her breath waving her wand in complex motions. Different colures of lights firing from her wand hitting harry. After few minutes she stopped and writes down something on her parchment. "Well how bad is it?" asked Harry in small voice. "There are some good and bad news. Well let's begin with bad news you are heavily malnourished, have 4 broken ribs which are badly healed and left hand which is once broken badly healed too, there is damage to your inner organs. Your muscles are not developed for your age. That sums all the problems now good thing is all of them can be healed pretty easily. I am surprised your scar healed and from your not wearing glasses your eyesight is cured too. Most important is your magical core is perfectly healthy."

Harry nodded. Pomfrey start healing his bones first. "This will hurt Mr. Potter, I can give you numbing potion but it can interfere with spell."Harry shrugged it by saying "Its fine Madam Pomfrey I can handle it." Pomfrey was still unsure. She ordered Harry to remove his shirt. She saw scare on Harry's shoulder, she already checked it in second year but cannot help but shudder at thought of Basilisk attacking Harry. With controlled milled Bone breaking hex she broke his badly healed ribs and remolded them with spell. It stung, Harry bite his lower lip. Then she repeated whole process for his left hand. "It's finished Mr. Potter" Harry nodded wearing his shirt and robes back again. Pomfrey come back with what seems like 8 or so potions. "These are potions for your other problems; First two are nutrition potions take one spoon each before eating. Other is for your bones that one every day in morning. Three other are for your internal damage of organs and take them a spoon before sleeping and last one is for muscles take that one with the one for bones and ..." She start writing something on parchment again. After few minutes she handed it to Harry "You have to do these exercises for train your muscles." Harry read them and raised his brows. "Don't you think it's too much?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him. " Sorry, But potion provide nutrition to your muscles and increase their healing but you have to tear them so they heal and get stronger , even magic cannot make you healthy without some of your hard work and-" She smirked at him "-don't you said you want to take part in tournament your fullest ?" Harry smirked back at her understanding her game.

"Now get going Mr. Potter you still have 15 min. to finish your breakfast." "Thank you. Madam Pomfrey." "You don't have to thank me Mr. Potter. I get paid for it". Harry just smiled at her showing his gratitude.

Harry doesn't go in Grate Hall for breakfast to avoid others. Instead he goes in kitchen. Talked with his house-elf friend Dobby and taking his books walked for his transfiguration class.

As he entre everyone stare at him. Revenclaw with interest and Gryffindor with shame and anger. Still don't believe that he don't put his name in goblet and blaming him for degrading name of their 'Nobel' house. Professor McGonagall entered class, all of them greeted her. Harry was sitting alone in back. McGonagall started class by Theory about turning hedgehog into pincushion. Harry first time attentively takes notes. But in practically performing spell he complete it even though his cushion is not that good 'I have work on transfiguration.' he groaned in disappointment. At the same time Granger take 10 points for successful transfiguration.

Class finished. Harry stay behind. "What I can do for you Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked in her Scottish ascent. She is stoic and strict like always; but now her voice is as cold as ice. "Professor I need permission for borrow books from restricted section. McGonagall raised her thin eyebrow. "No". Her answer shocked Harry. "Wha-?" "Perhaps you do not understand what I said in English. I said N-O" Stressing on each syllable. Confused and hurt Harry asked "But I need it for tournament!" desperately trying to see her reason. "I am aware what you need permission for Mr. Potter. I can deduce that. No reason to prove yourself smart." This surprised Harry more. Never in life had he expected this kind of response from Transfiguration professor. "Then why are you denying me permission." Her eyes flared in anger. "You already shamed Gryffindor house enough by slipping your name in goblet. You will not gain any privileges as a punishment. Now get out, I have to prepare for my next class." Harry stumbled back. 'She doesn't believe me. My own godmother doesn't believe me'. Lily told him that McGonagall is his godmother. He was going to talk about it after asking permission. Harry shakes his head and come out the shock.

He braces himself and slowly starts walking out of classroom. As he reached door and turned once. When Minerva looked in his eyes, she shocked to the core. They filled with sadness. So much that it squish her heart. As Harry passed; she takes a deep breath. It's hard for her to reject her golden boy walking away but she could not ignore this time. Dumbledore told her not to.

Harry starts walking hurriedly from corridors for avoiding everyone to see him it this condition. He reaches nearest washroom and washed his face to hide tears of betrayal. Once again he is alone but then his mother's words come in his mind. "…..I know its big burden on your shoulder but remember that even when everyone leaves you, I will be always with you watching over you, waiting for you. So never think you are alone. Ever …..."

"Thanks mom" whispered Harry to himself. Her words giving him hope to pull it together and move forward.

That day was total crap. Next class was Herbology with Hufflepuff All class sending him hateful glares. Even professor and she was cutting points for silly reasons which will make Snape's reasons for point deduction more serious. Which made Gryffindor's even more hateful towards him.

That night when harry entered his dorm all of the house standing there staring at him. Harry tried to ignore them. But Cormac McLaggen take out his wand "stop there potter." Harry turned towards him. All people staring at him. "You shamed us potter. You made fool of grate house of Gryffindor in front of other schools. Now they think we are nothing but glory hounds who seek attention. So we decided that you are banished from House of Gryffindor for your behavior." After that silence followed, No one dared to speak anything. Few second later Neville came out from dormitory with his trunk. He quietly put this trunk in front of Harry and walked back in crowd like he always does. "Just get out potter!" Someone shouted in background. He looked towards familiar voice. It belongs to his once best friend Ron. Besides him Hermione standing with no emotions on her face. Once again he looked at crowd. He remembered same faces cheering for him whenever he won Quidditch match, when they won house cup in first year, in second year when Harry awarded with award for special service to school. Those same faces are now looking at him with hate and shame.

Harry pickup his trunk and start walking towards exit of the common room. Someone throw something slimy at him, jinxes and hexes fired towards him. Harry runs avoiding spells. He walked hurriedly out of the common room. As he reach some distance slimy, smelling, disfigured and emotionally and physically exhausted. He slumped on the flour crying hysterically. He cried for some time but controlled himself. A though filled his mind. "They throw me out, no one believed me. I will make them regret. Everything they have done to me will be repaid."

Harry stood up, this time with resolve and determination. No one is around. But if they seen him. They would have shocked to the core by his hideous body. Apparently some of them successfully cast jinxes and hexes on him. That is normal but the strange thing is slowly slowly his body becoming normal , his eyes emitting soft green hue , air seems to swept around him and if you closely heard , small sound of cracking of thunder would heard around Harry . This beaten and hurt harry vanished in corridors of Hogwarts.

AN: Read How hurt and lonely Harry form new allies and friends. How he prepare for the first task.

Please review and post the suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and war for survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and not making any money from it.

AN: Here is next chapter. It is one of common chapter in lots of other fic but its requirement for the story, I will try to reduce chapter like these in only one update.

A week passed since Harry's banishment from Gryffindor. His banishment's news spread like wildfire throughout the whole wizarding England. It's on front page of Daily Prophet. They somehow got picture of Harry at when this happened, probably Colin captured it.

That week was not easy for Harry. He is living in private rooms in castle that are given to banished students. Apparently, in history more students are banished from their houses.

Room is normal. It's a small room with four poster bed, a table and chair. Which is enough for Harry.

In whole week he send several letters to Sirius and Remus . But both of them hadn't replied. Week passed so Harry thought they are not going to reply so he stops sending any more letters.

Sometimes Harry wonders why he is even here.

Harry started his training for tournament alone now. Nutrition potions start working in a week. He filled, gained some weight, Grown an inch, and exercises given by Pomfrey doing wonders. He feels more power in his body than ever. Three days after banishment Madam Pomfrey called him again for giving him vaccinations who he missed when he was young. As for study; Harry wrote down all the spells he learned in past years. Few simple charms none of them are offensive, hell not even defensive. In DADA only cutting cure and blasting hex and expelliarmus in second year are somewhat useful. Transfiguration is average and even to do simple things in transfiguration harry need concentrate very hard. So simply he stuck while bauxbatons and Dumstrang champions have their whole staff and personal library and Harry clearly know that cedric have full access to restricted section, All teachers helping him. Not to mention all of them have three years of experience over Harry.

He excelled big sigh .He remembered Headmasters words in his second year. 'Help is always given at Hogwarts those who ask for it' "Help my ass. Not a single teacher or students even talked to me in whole week."

Harry frustrated punched pillow on his bed. Then he suddenly heard crack. Harry jumped by surprise. When looked, familiar figure of Dobby standing there with big eyes looking at harry. "Oh it's you Dobby" As Harry taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Yes Harry Potter sir! It is Dobby! The grate harries potter sir. dobby have news for you."He nods his head frantically. Harry asked with curiosity."What?" "Harry Potter sir I just heard Old whiskers and greasy one talking when I was cleaning in there! ….

"... _boy isolated himself Albus . He can go out of our thumbs; I say capture him and feed him loyalty potion to before he slip out of our hand."_

 _Dumbledore calmly looked at Sanpe with twinkle in his eyes . "We don't need to fear severus While boy isolated himself, this will teach him how he cannot win without his friends. After first task I will order them to befriend them and he will be their best friend again realizing he cannot survive without them. And for he going out of our thumb, I specifically paid Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger for forcing kipping him from making other friends than I approve. I kept him as ignorant of our world. He don't have access to his money at gringots , (Snort) That idiot boy even given his trust vaults key to Molly."_

 _Snape looked at Dumbledore. His face not showing any kind of emotions "if you say so Albus, but don't say I had not warned you."_

"Well shit." Was the only response harry can think. 'It's getting ridicules. First my friends abandoned him and now he found out my so called friends are paid for become my friends and Dumbledore is not as light as he shows' Harry is not even surprised now. He asked himself again why he is even here.

"Harry potter sir, I can bring your key from bad wesisy witch" Harry answered immediately "Yes please, Dobby. " Without wasting second eccentric elf vanished with crack. 'What does Dumbledore means my money, is there more than trust vault?' Few seconds later Dobby returned with his key. "Thank you Dobby". Dobby's eyes widened "Harry Potter is so kind, he thanked Dobby." Hugging harry's leg tightly." It's ok Dobby." With more efforts, Harry successfully calmed hyper elf.

Going to gringotts without alerting is not possible. Hogwarts wards alert him in a second. Harry gives it rest for a while.

"I wish there was a place where I can train away from praying eyes." mumbled harry . Dobby heard what harry said. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby knows such place." Nodding his head rapidly. "Do you really Dobby?" Elf nodded furiously again "Yes harry Potter sir. There is room called come and go room or Room of Requirement. It is a room that people can only entre." said dobby seriously "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there and sometimes not but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it , sir" Looking downwards in low voice. "Dobby's friend winky , her master freed her but unlike Dobby she don't want to be free. So winky is very upset, she drunk all the time. When Winky has been very drunk; Dobby has hidden her in Room of Requirement and Dobby has found antidotes to butter beer there , and nice elf size bed to settle it off, sir … and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials when he has run short sir."

Harry thought for second "How many people know about this room Dobby?" "Very very few, sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again" 'This is perfect'. "When can you shoe me this room Dobby?" Dobby jumped in excitement. "When Harry potter sir wants." Without wasting time harry followed Dobby.

Both of them standing in front of an empty wall. "Harry Potter sir, Walk past this part of wall three times thinking what you want and door will appear." Harry nodded. 'What I want. A place where I can train? No I already tried to train but it's not getting anywhere. A place where no one can find me? While its good but it's not going to help me. A place where only I can enter and ….' harry remembered prophecy his mother told him. '...I can place which help me on my destiny?' even he is not sure it will work. He crossed thinking in front of wall and closed eyes while doing it. With hope he opened his eyes with hope but wall was still blank as it was before. Harry huffed in disappointment then suddenly a door appeared .Harry gasped in surprise. He looked back at Dobby who jumping in excitement, his ears flapping rapidly.

He opened door, it was big hall. Its walls were rick yellow with beautiful designs on corners; Room was torch lit who were hanging on walls in fancy metal holders. On walls were different weapons, Swards, shields, Bows, Crossbows, Staffs, Knifes, and many whose name Harry don't know. On other shelf was a bookshelf filled with books. , on ground were weights and strings and Training Dummies who he only seen in books.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Harry so ignored in watching room that he forgot about. He jumped in surprise. "Dobby must go, Dobby have duties in kitchen." "Ok Dobby, You may go and dobby thanks again." With one more speech how harry Potter is grate he vanished with crack.

He walked towards book shelf. All the books are old Tomes with metal ringlets and as cover used some kind of magical creature's leather. He picked smallest of the one. He read title of the book. "Understanding Magic." Without name of the Author.

Harry opened cover and start reading first chapter.

 _What is magic? Many wizards and witches spend their lives to find out answer of the question. Its exact definition is not known but from all findings it's clear that "Magic is mysterious Force of Nature which is primarily responsible for life. Every animal, Plant and material contain magic in it. Magic act in surprisingly many different ways that some researchers believe that magic is sentient or have mind of its own."_

Just one paragraph an harry totally engrossed in the book. Book answered his many questions who are bugging him when he found out that he is wizard. He wished to chair to sit and a comfortable chair appeared with small side table which contains refreshments. 'This room is increasable'. He resumed his reading

Harry read and in just first chapter his lots of questions were answered.

" _Magical core of the wizard is work like muscles. More you use it, more it grows. There are other ways to grow magic like rituals, etc. It is one of the reasons most of the older wizards have bigger magical core. Bigger magical core allowed us to cast more spells and with more power. But bigger magical core it becomes hard to control._

 _To control magic different techniques are used through the world. But most effective is learning Occlumency which helps controlling our emotions which ultimately helps in controlling magic as emotions are key to control magic."_ Harry then found book on mind magic and surprised finding about legilimency and what it can do. Harry suspect this is the reason Dumbledore know everything. So he decided to start learning is from today.

He searched more books on charms, transfiguration, Potions. He surprised to found that Snape leaving so much and how bad their current school material is. Just beginner book contain which ingredient result on curtain ingredient react giving specific reaction. Heck there were 50 ways to just only steer the potion. With core subjects he took book of COMC which contain information on all Magical creatures. With those books he took books on new subjects; Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. In whole week he first time feel hope.

When he returned to his room, he found a note folded near its entrance. He spoke password to knights painting on his door. Knight opened door with ' _As your command_ '. When he opened that note; he surprised what he read.

 _Gryffindor are going to spike your drink on tomorrow morning. Huppelpuff and Slythrine made badges against you._

There was no name at end of the note. He wondered who could be this person or persons. A small smile graced his lips thinking; there are some people who did not hate him. He put that note aside and first time in week he slept peacefully.

AN: I Hope you liked these chapter. Happy reading

Please review.


End file.
